Historia de un Huida
by LoreLoveSakura
Summary: Un ultimo asesinato acaba con lo que quedaba de confianza en el Niño que Vivió. Encuentra de nuevo el amor, pero lo pierde en una tarde y ahora diecisiete años después tiene que enfrentarse de neuvo a su pasado por una custodia...HPLLHPGWRWHG
1. Chapter 1

Historia de Una Huida

Por: Lore Weasley Potter

Capítulo Uno: Nueva York

Las calles de la ciudad más grande de Estados Unidos siempre eran un misterio hasta para aquellas personas que llevan una vida viviendo en ella. Nadie niega que Nueva York no tenga una de las peores famas de la historia, pero para cualquier persona vale la pena correr ese riesgo cuando se tiene la posibilidad de ver sus bellas iluminaciones y extraña arquitectura.

En medio de la ciudad, en uno de los sectores más cotizados vive un hombre y su familia, o según él lo que queda de ella. Adora a sus hijos, más que a su propia vida, pero la nostalgia le gana al recordar la bella cara de la que una vez fue su esposa.

Su cabello negro se mueve acompasadamente con el viento y en sus ojos verdes se reflejan las luces de la ciudad, ajena a cualquier sentimiento o pensamiento que pueda pasar por su cabeza.

Un vaso de Vodka se posa en su mano, esperando a ser bebido por el niño, o más bien el hombre que vivió, y es que la vida cambió demasiado para Harry Potter desde que casi diecisiete años atrás abandonó Londres para instalarse en América, quizá definitivamente.

La mañana del quince de Mayo lo golpeó con fuerza. Pudiendo ser el cumpleaños perfecto de su hija menor, Jossie, se convirtió en su mayor tortura al ser el aniversario de muerte de la mujer que más ha amado en el mundo.

Ya llegadas las diez de la mañana sus hijos se levantan, como todos los sábados, haciendo gala de la frescura de la juventud con la que Harry nunca pudo contar.

Lilian Nymphadora Potter, una pelirroja de ojos verdes es la primera en levantarse, de estatura promedio, más o menos un metro con sesenta y cinco acaba de cumplir los catorce años. Su melliza, Molly Hermione Potter, una rubia de ojos vivaces de color azul llega después con una sonrisa.

La familia del último de los Potter creció bastante, pues ellas dos tienen dos hermanos mayores, mellizos también. Sirius Severus Potter, de quince años y algo, de ojos verdes y cabello negro y James Arthur, cabello negro y ojos cafés son los siguientes. Y por último la menor, la princesa de la casa, Jossie Luna Potter rubia de ojos verdes.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi princesa-Jossie tiene cuatro años y nunca lo disimula, riendo de cualquier cosa y haciendo sonreír a Harry-Ya que se dignaron a despertarse que les parece si vamos a casa de Draco. Lizzie dijo que quería darle algo a Jossie y Draco la quiere llevar a cine-Quien iba a decir que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy iba a terminar viviendo como un Muggle y que se iba a convertir en el mejor amigo de Harry Potter.

-Que bien…Podré pasar el día con Lana-Sirius era el novio de Lana Malfoy, la hija de Draco. Una muchacha bastante bella, igual a su madre, Elizabeth Malfoy. Con un cabello negro perfectamente liso hasta la cintura y ojos de un color miel tirando a verde. Después estaba Gabriela Malfoy, rubia de ojos cafés con una personalidad algo chocante, a pesar de sus constantes peleas la mejor amiga de Molly. Y Por último Daniel Malfoy, un monumento a la belleza masculina. Rubio de ojos grises, de buen físico y un pensamiento abierto. El novio de Lily y mejor amigo de los gemelos.

-Tú sabes como se pone Draco, así que no te emociones demasiado. Y tú, mi querida Lilian, no te acerques demasiado a Daniel, es mi ahijado, pero…eso no quita que sea capaz de asesinarlo con mis propias manos si no se mantiene alejado de mi ''nenita''-Lo de nenita era un sarcasmo en parte, pero en cierta forma era verdad, por lo que Lily se molestó un poco con ese comentario.

-Happy birthday to you-Después de ir a cine Harry pudo desfrutar de una mini fiesta en su lujoso apartamento. Estaba con los Malfoy solamente, pues prefería mantener oculta su dirección a sus empleados. Los apreciaba, pero prefería que pensaran que era igual de ''pobre'' a ellos, pues no quería ningún tipo de envidia.

-Yo voy-El timbre resonó en el apartamento, asustando un poco a los presentes quienes no se esperaban la interrupción.-Si…KINGSLEY. Que demonios hace aquí…que pasó.

-Algo que no se que tan grave te pueda parecer. Asesinaron a un Muggle y a su esposa bruja. Dudley y Pansy Dursley murieron ayer en la madrugada.

-Yo, que pena. Pobre-Por más que lo hubiese tratado como una basura durante casi toda su vida no se lo merecía-Quienes…

-Eso no importa ahora, ellos tenían un hijo. Jhon Vernon Dursley, y por acuerdo común te han dejado la custodia.

-Yo…no…yo.

-Que pasa Harry. Un momento, yo a usted lo conozco.-Draco apareció de la nada. Seguía teniendo ese toque de arrogancia que lo caracterizaba, pero sin duda no era el mismo de hacía diecisiete años.

-Malfoy, ustedes dos que hacen juntos-De la nada apareció Percy Weasley, quien para rematar la situación sacó un papel enorme.

_Apreciado Harry:_

_Tanto mi esposa como yo somos concientes del peligro en el que nos encontramos en estos momentos. Por eso hemos decidido tomar unas medidas para que nuestro hijo Jhon no tenga que pasar por lo que tu pasaste._

_Te dejamos la custodia únicamente a ti, siendo conscientes de que tal vez te niegues por los problemas pasados, pero igualmente confiamos en que tu corazón siga siendo el mismo de cuando vivías con nosotros y no dejes a un niño de apenas cuatro años solo a la merced de la sociedad._

_Si te niegas lo entenderemos donde sea que estemos, y Jhon será enviado a un orfanato-Muggle, como dice Pansy-Pero para que sea lo que sea ocurra te daremos una fecha límite de veinte días a partir de nuestra muerte para presentarte en la comisión de regulación Mágica para dar tu decisión final._

_Nos despedimos quizá para siempre,_

_Pansy y Dudley Dursley._

-Como entenderás esta fecha no puede ser pospuesta, tienes los veinte días, pero…por el bien del niño te aconsejaría que tomarás tu decisión cuanto antes. No es bueno que un niño de esa edad este a la merced del ministerio.

-Yo…tengo que decirle a mi familia. Esto significaría…contarles que son magos.

-NO LO SABEN, LOS HIJOS DE HARRY POTTER NO SABEN QUE TIENEN MAGIA-Bien, una reacción algo ''acelerada'' para el candidato a ministro de magia, pero, no era para menos, Harry era considerado el mago más poderoso desde Dumbledore.

-Llevo viviendo como Muggle durante diecisiete años, que esperabas Percy.

-Demonios, entonces…te enviaré una lechuza en una semana para que me respondas. En cuanto llegues a Londres, sin vas, tendrás que presentarte con la jefa de regulación de la ley mágica Hermione Weasley.

-Por Dios, Hermione Weasley. Por favor, déjenme saber como lo hago, los invitaría a pasar, pero no están vestidos para la ocasión.-Y dejándolos con la palabra en la boca cerró la puerta.

-Tranquilo, pero…si yo fuera tú les contaría todo a ellos de una vez. Según me contó Daniel empiezan a sospechar, la magia accidental es cada vez más fuerte por la ausencia de canalizador y créeme que es mejor que se los digas de una vez-Le indicó a su familia que se fueran y sin decir más despareció, dejando a Harry solo con esa noticia.

Después se encerró en el estudio, tenía que pensar como decírselos todo, pues entre más delicado fuese menos duro sería el golpe para ellos y para él. El resto del día no salió de ese sitio, preocupando aún más a sus hijos, quienes a las ocho en punto lo arrinconaron para que les contara que le había dicho el tipo esa tarde.

-Demonios, me la he pasado toda la tarde tratando de descubrir como decirles esto. Pero no lo se. Son magos, magos poderosos, yo también lo soy.-Les contó su historia, desde el Halloween de 1981 hasta el día de la batalla final.

-Porque…nos lo ocultaste-Lily era la más madura del grupo, por lo cual respirando profundamente encaró a su padre.

-Porque…Después de la batalla final empecé a recibir cartas. Todas con amenazas acerca de lo que pasaría si no dejaba el país. Al principio las ignoré, pero…el día de mi cumpleaños número dieciocho hubo un ataque al ministerio de Magia…mataron al padre de mi mejor amigo por mi culpa. Me escapé, con todo lo que pude y luego me instalé acá. Me encontré con su madre y me enamoré de ella, desde entonces ambos decidimos vivir como Muggles, sabiendo que era lo mejor para ustedes.

-Tenemos que…

-Un momento. Tendré que regresar a Londres-Les contó lo de su primo, dejándolos algo choqueados por la información.

Molly Potter caminaba por los pasillos de su colegio. Estaban por viajar. Una semana entera había pasado desde que le habían contado que era una bruja y aún ella no se lo podía creer del todo. Sus amigas y su novio se iban a quedar atrás por ello, pero amaba a su padre, y no lo iba a dejar solo en esos momentos.

-David, tenemos que hablar-David era un muchacho extraño. Rubio de ojos claros, mayor que ella aparecía en el colegio todos los días a la misma hora. Nunca había sabido donde estudiaba, pero, poco le importaba, pues de verdad lo quería-Mi padre tiene que regresar a Londres, su primo murió y…

-A LONDRES, QUE ERES IDIOTA O QUE. YO VIVO ACÁ, NO ME PUEDES DEJAR. NO TE CREO LO DE LONDRES, LO QUE ERES ES UNA P…

-NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO, LLEVO MESES TENIENDO QUE SOPORTAR TUS INSULTOS, Y SABES QUE ME CANSÉ, TE AMO, PERO NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE ME REBAJES ASÍ

-SI ME AMARAS TE QUEDARÍAS CONMIGO.

-NO VOY A DEJAR A MI PADRE SOLO POR ALGUIEN COMO TÚ.

-PLAFF-Una sonora cachetada resonó en el colegio, estaba por volver a hacerlo cuando vio que un puño se acercaba peligrosamente a su cara.

-Escúchame bien Corner, no te vuelvas a acercar a mi hermanita, donde la vuelvas a tocar te mato-y con esa advertencia el muchacho se alejó un tanto asustado-Estás bien princesa.

-Sirius-Y se echó a llorar en los brazos de su hermano-Me quiero alargar de aquí.

-Tranquila preciosa-James estaba totalmente rojo de la rabia-Nos iremos en unos cuantos días, y no vas a volver a ver a ese cretino. Si se te vuelve a acercar le rompo la cara. No puede siquiera mirarte, porque…ya hizo demasiado.

-Molly-Lily llegó corriendo de la mano de Daniel, se soltó de él y la abrazó a ella, Daniel tenía la misma expresión de James y Sirius, mientras que Lily era un mar de lágrimas-No se que pasó, estaba con Daniel cuando de repente empecé a ver escenas que no eran mías. Maldito idiota, donde te toque de nuevo lo mato con mis propias manos.

Increíblemente ese fue su último día de colegio. Era viernes y le domingo se irían al fin. Draco los acompañaría, pues jamás dejaría solo a su mejor amigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo Dos: Londres.

Molly llegó a su casa destrozada, con el alma en pedazos y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar por Corner. Lily se encargó, solo por orden de Molly, de maquillarla para que Harry no se diese cuenta de la bofetada que le habían dado mientras que ella demostraría creíblemente que estaba así por haber terminado con Corner.

James, Sirius y Daniel tenían expresiones de estar por empezar a tirar objetos en cuanto alguien se les acercase y Lily se veía casi tan mal como Molly, por cierta conexión que algunos se han empeñado en afirmar que existe entre gemelas.

Apenas llegaron al apartamento Molly se encerró en su cuarto a tocar guitarra y a cantar, era quizá lo único que podía animarla después de un momento como ese, por lo que ninguno de sus hermanos la detuvo.

Harry no creyó demasiado el cuento de Molly, pero aún así no le preguntó más, pues el odiaba ver a su princesa llorar, y si ella no quería contar por algo sería.

Desde hacía un tiempo tenían sus principales posesiones en Londres, mientras que en Nueva York solo quedaba un poco de ropa y los implementos de aseo. Lo más sencillo al día siguiente fue vaciar ambas casas, las cuales ya tenían cliente de venta, lo más difícil fue dejar las órdenes dadas a las secretarias de la empresa para que le dieran el puesto a una persona de confianza, más específicamente a Angélica Moore, la mejor amiga de Elizabeth y la madrina de Lana.

El fin de toda una vida en la Gran Manzana estaba tan cerca que ya casi se podía volver a sentir el olor a tierra y a madera pulida que tanto adoraba Harry, por lo que esa noche se concentró en dormir. Según lo que le habían explicado unos funcionarios distinguidísimos del ministerio lo recogerían a las nueve y veinte con la idea de llegar a las dos y veinte a Londres. Por primera vez después de tantos años usaría un Translador, cosa que no lo emocionaba, pues el salvador del mundo aún no podía permanecer en pie después de usar uno, y la falta de práctica no le ayudaba en nada.

No durmió, a pesar de sus ideales, demasiado esa noche Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que hacían que está girase por cada sitio que había conocido, tanto en Londres como en Nueva York, poniendo especial cuidado en los que había visitado con su esposa tantos años atrás.

''_Amor''Una voz suave que el conocía muy bien empezó a resonar en su cabeza como campanazos en una iglesia._

_-''Mi vida, pero si tú estás…''_

''_Muerta…lo se, pero…necesito hablar contigo, vas a volver a encontrarte con tu destino, necesito que lo sigas, y que pase lo que pase me prometas que me recordarás con amor, por más que rehagas tu vida al lado de otra persona''_

''_Yo no podría hacer eso''La mujer lo beso con dulzura en los labios, haciendo esa visión aún más real_

''_El destino volverá a su curso, y el tiempo te devolverá lo que te quitó…ahora el único será Albus Severus''Y con lágrimas en los ojos desapareció._

-YA ESTÁN LISTOS''En la sala ya desocupada del apartamento Potter estaba Harry con su hija Jossie. El estaba vestido con una camisa blanca abierta los tres primeros botones y unos vaqueros de mezclilla, mientras que su hija estaba con un vestido blanco largo con una cinta amarrada en la cintura.

-Si papá-Molly estaba apagada, al igual que su ropa. Un pantalón entubado negro con una camiseta del mismo color, además de delineador negro en los ojos.

-Yo también-Respondieron los otros. Lily estaba con una falda corta negra y una camisa de tirantes blanca, James con una camiseta tipo polo rosada no se que digan, pero los hombres se ven muy sexys con ese color y unos vaqueros y Sirius con una camisa tipo polo azul oscura.

-Bien, porque ya llegué-Draco estaba vestido de la misma forma que Harry, solo que de negro y Lizzie con una blusa blanca algo escotada y unos vaqueros claros. Lan estaba con una camisa de tirantes blanca ceñida al cuerpo y una falda café, Gabriela con un saco vinotinto delgado, una camiseta azul marino ceñida y un capri y Daniel con una camiseta gris y un pantalón del mismo color.

-Bien Harry-Dijo Percy-Está lata hará las veces de Transalador, Todos tómense de las manos que cuando cuente tres se activará-Ellos obedecieron, algo recelosos por el viaje-uno, dos, tres…LONDON-Sintieron las desagradable sensación de que eran tirados por el estómago. Aparecerían directamente en la recién reconstruida Mansión Malfoy, en donde desayunarían para que luego Draco y Harry saliesen para el ministerio, en donde Hermione Jane Weasley, Jefa del Departamento de Regulación de la Ley Mágica se encargaría de los trámites para la custodia de Jhon Vernon Dursley. Un remolino de Colores terminó en la repentina aparición de una imponente mansión pintada de blanco.

La última vez que Harry había estado allí había sido bajo e nombre de secuestrado, mas en ese momento estaba como invitado hasta que comprara una casa para su familia. Draco le había insistido vivir con él, pero las ideas de libertad de Harry eran demasiado sólidas para quebrantarlas.

-Y bien, que vas a hacer cuando te reencuentres con Hermione Jane Weasley-Dijo Draco mientras un vehículo los llevaba al Ministerio de Magia.

-Si no está enojada conmigo abrazarla.-Hablaron de lo mucho que había cambiado Londres, de lo que esperaban hacer…en fin, de demasiadas cosas, hasta que llegaron al fin a la cabina de teléfono-61441.

-Vaya, hasta bien suena ese nombre.

-Si, siempre supe que terminarían juntos.

-Si, todo el colegio lo sabía, menos ellos y Lavander-Rieron un poco antes de entrar y encontrarse con la vista de una mujer de su misma edad, rubia, de cabello esponjado que llevaba un vestido gris, únicamente ceñido en la cintura por una faja negra.

-Hermione-Susurró Harry al verla.

-Harry…HARRY-Era toda una señora, pero al verlo y comprobar quien era no dudó en comportarse como una niña y tirarse a los brazos del pelinegro. Una vez se calmó miró al rubio y con despreció musitó algo parecido a Malfoy.

-Hola Granger.

-Lo siento Herm, pero aparte de que es mi mejor amigo es además mi abogado. Lo siento pero no podría traer a nadie más y no consideraría ético yo mismo encargarme de los trámites necesarios.

-No importa Harry. Bien, estamos aquí reunidos el abogado de la Familia Dursley Blaise Zabini, El abogado del Sr. Harry Potter, el Sr. Harry Potter y la Jefa del Departamento de regulación del Cumplimiento de la Ley Mágica, Hermione Weasley. El motivo de la reunión es la entrega oficial de la custodia del menor Jhon Vernon Dursley.

-Primera pregunta Potter, cual es su mayor fuente de Ingresos, tanto Mágica como, en caso de tener, Muggle.

-La Muggle es la presidencia de la firma de Abogados Law World Company. Y la mágica son las diferentes acciones heredadas por mis padres y mi Padrino hace veinte años.

-Cual es su ingreso.

-236000 Dóleres Mensuales y hace tiempo que no reviso mi cuenta mágica, por lo que no se con exactitud mis cuentas en galeones, pero todos los negocios quedaron a Cargo de Minerva McGonagall y en caso de su fallecimiento en manos de Xenophilius Lovegood.

-Muy bien. Recibimos todos tus certificados, lo cual significa que eres apto para la custodia de Jhon Dursley, al cual se te será dada en una semana. Zabini, te puedes ir-El moreno aceptó y salió de la oficina.-Y bien, cuando podré pasar tiempo con el amigo que no veía hace diecisiete años.

-Pues Granger, digo Weasley…Mierda, Hermione, puedes venir a mi casa, en la cual se está hospedando tanto Harry como su familia a almorzar, puedes invitar a Wea…Ronald si quieres.

-Gracias Mal…Draco. Ron está en la tienda de George en el callejón Diaggon, el puedo decir que se aparezca en la mansión y que allá nos encontramos.

-Genial-Al fin volvía a tener a sus amigos con él…todo lo que había perdido el tiempo se lo devolvía al fin.


End file.
